


Long, Weird Friendship

by klutzy_girl



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya marrying Josh and becoming Riley's aunt is shockingly not the weirdest thing to happen to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Weird Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Girl Meets World and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Maya marrying Josh and becoming Riley’s aunt is surprisingly not the weirdest thing to happen to them over the course of their long friendship. “I never thought this would happen to me,” Maya murmured to her best friend at the reception that night.

Riley beamed at her. “Well, you deserve this, Maya. And yeah, it’s really weird that you’re my aunt now but we’ll get past this. And hey, it’s not as bad as the tenth grade incident.” They still refused to talk about said incident because it hurt too much and brought up bad memories – and both had moved past it a long time ago.

Maya shrugged. “This is true. Hey, when can we eat cake? I’ve been looking forward to this for months.” It had been the only part of the wedding planning she liked so they left the rest of it up to a very enthused Topanga and Riley.

Josh snorted. “Soon, I hope.” He also wanted some and also couldn’t wait to go out there and dance some more with his new wife. 

Maya put a thumb up and smiled. “I knew there was a reason I married you.” She ignored Riley to lean over and kiss her husband.

Riley wrinkled her nose up in disgust. “I’m happy for you two and all but can you not do that in front of me? He’s still my uncle.” She already knew way more than she wanted to because Maya couldn’t keep quiet about certain details and couldn’t unsee it. She was traumatized for life.

Amy interrupted whatever they were about to do next by strolling up next to them and bursting into tears. “My baby’s a man now and I’m never going to see him again!” she wailed.

Josh sat back and groaned. “This again, Ma? Really?” She had been weepy about him growing up ever since he graduated from college and it continued when he started college (then graduated from here) and after they announced the engagement.

She sniffled. “I’m sorry, Josh, I can’t help it. You’re growing up and what am I supposed to do now?”

Her youngest son rolled his eyes at his mother’s overdramatic hysterics. “You have grandchildren to spoil – like Riley – and I’m sure Maya and I will get started on that for a few years. Go bother them!”

Topanga finally noticed Amy and bolted in their direction, trying not to appear flustered and failing. “Cory found Shawn and Angela in the coat closet again,” she told her mother-in-law.

Amy sputtered and threw her hands up in the air. “It’s a wonder those two don’t have more children!” she complained.

Topanga bit her lip and wondered if she should tell her that Angela had been avoiding alcohol all night, which meant that the fourth Hunter child was on the way. Nah, Shawn and Angela could break the news to Amy themselves. She turned to the three of them when the older woman walked away. “You’re welcome.”

“Thanks, Mrs. – Topanga. You always get us out of a tough situation when we need you.” Maya still wasn’t used to calling Riley’s parents by their first names but she was officially a part of the family now (always had been, even when she hadn’t realized it) and she had to start doing it all the time. It felt odd and nice at the same time.

“Well, I’m going to the dessert table so enjoy yourselves!” Riley winked and followed her mother away so Josh and Maya could spend some time by themselves for just a little while tonight.

Josh clutched Maya’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re finally Maya Matthews. Only took you twenty-six years to get here but now look at us.” He and Maya had finally given in to their attraction for each other four years earlier and had never once regretted it, even when they fought. 

Maya couldn’t help but smile at her new husband. Fuck, she needed to get used to that word (and it had taken her all that time to get used to being someone’s fiancée too so this wasn’t going to be an easy adjustment). “I am looking at you, Josh. I may have given up all those years ago but I never did fully move on and look where that got us.” She was glad she had been so persistent in the later years. Falling in love with Josh hadn’t exactly been part of her plan – she only had a crush on him at first – but she was glad it had turned out this way.

“I love you, Maya.”

“I love you too, doofus.” 

Riley wandered back over only to find them making out and ran off with her mother again. “I warned you didn’t I?” questioned a laughing Topanga as she steered her and Cory’s youngest, nine year old Arden, towards the food table because the little girl hadn’t eaten in a while and needed to (she had been their little surprise, born when Riley was fifteen and Auggie seven).

“Yes but I had been hoping this wouldn’t happen. Really stupid of me on their wedding day, huh?” She was so happy for them she could barely stand it, however. 

“Pretty much. Where did your father disappear to?” Topanga hadn’t seen him in a while and wondered if he and Shawn were up to something now that Amy had interrupted closet sex with Angela. She wouldn’t be surprised at all.

Riley shrugged her shoulders. “Don’t ask me – I haven’t been the one supposed to be keeping an eye on him all night. That’s your job.” She took a step back when her mother glared at her. “Sorry?” She desperately needed to find Lucas and Farkle and see what they were up to.

 

Maya stood up and led her husband to the dance floor as one of her favorite songs started playing. “We’re pretty lucky, Joshua.”

“That we are, Maya.” He wished her name was longer so he could use the full version like she did with him but oh well.

Riley and Maya had a lot more weird days ahead of them but they looked forward to the excitement in their lives. And she and Josh couldn’t wait to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon since neither of them had ever gone.

It had been a pretty great couple of years for the extended Matthews’ family and it was only about to improve.


End file.
